PETRIFIED
by anfimissi
Summary: “L’ultima volta che la Camera dei Segreti è stata aperta, è morto un Mezzosangue. Perciò è solo questione di tempo, prima che un altro di loro venga ucciso. Per me, spero sia la Granger…” J.K.Rowling


_**PETRIFIED**_

"_L'ultima volta che la Camera dei Segreti è stata aperta, è morto un Mezzosangue. Perciò è solo questione di tempo, prima che un altro di loro venga ucciso. Per me, spero sia la Granger…" (J.K.Rowling)_

Patetici.

Lo Sfregiato e Lenticchia erano veramente patetici.

Iridi argentee, palesemente disgustate, osservavano la scena pietosa che si stava svolgendo in infermeria attraverso uno spiraglio della porta lasciata socchiusa.

Il Bambino Sopravvissuto era appoggiato al letto, lo sguardo inumidito e le palpebre che si abbassavano e rialzavano velocemente, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime mentre mugugnava una scemenza dietro l'altra.

Signore e signori, ecco a voi la vera piaga del Mondo Magico: San Potter, il ritratto di un eroe affranto dal dolore.

Donnola Weasley se ne stava in piedi dall'altro lato del letto, immobile e inutile come sempre.

Draco Lucius Malfoy fu certo di essere prossimo al travaso di bile, quando due minuti dopo l'ennesimo "Hermione, ci manchi" giunse alle sue orecchie.

Stupido Grifondoro.

Come se la Mezzosangue Zannuta potesse sentirlo.

Storse le labbra, infastidito dall'ottusità del suo nemico di sempre e seccato con sé stesso per aver sprecato parte del suo preziosissimo tempo a spiare il Trio dei Miracoli.

Che sarebbe presto diventato un duo, con un po' di fortuna.

"Ci vediamo domani" – stava intanto dicendo il moro all'interno della stanza – "Buonanotte, Herm"

_Buonanotte Herm? Buonanotte?_

Oltre che stupido era diventato anche cieco adesso?

Ma lo vedeva o no che quella aveva due occhi spalancati così?

Buonanotte?

Si, certo, e magari anche sogni d'oro, perché no…

Scivolò silenziosamente dietro a una delle due imponenti colonne che fiancheggiavano l'ingresso e rimase ad osservare i due varcare la soglia e allontanarsi lungo il corridoio.

L'eco dei loro passi lasciò spazio a un silenzio piacevolmente irreale.

Di Madama Chips, nemmeno l'ombra.

Mosse un passo, Draco Malfoy, lasciandosi a sua volta l'infermeria alle spalle.

E forse, se ne avesse mosso un altro, e poi un altro ancora…forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

Quel giorno e tutti gli anni a venire.

Forse avrebbe passato giorni, mesi e anni chiuso nello schema disegnato da suo padre. A confabulare con le altre Serpi, insultando il Magico Trio ad ogni occasione.

E, sempre in via ipotetica, di lì a qualche anno sarebbe magari finito a letto con la Greengrass, o la Parkinson. O, perché no, con entrambe.

La lista delle sue conquiste sarebbe stata probabilmente interminabile.

Qualche Corvonero, alcune Tassorosso, delle Grifondoro….no, quelle mai.

Assolutamente nessuna Grifondoro.

La pelle alabastrina che caratterizzava generazioni e generazioni di Malfoy era solcata da pallide vene azzurrine, proprio lì , sull'avambraccio destro.

Così come sul sinistro.

Candido e niveo.

Ancora innocente.

Ma forse, un giorno, vi avrebbe visto spiccare il Marchio Nero, il simbolo di una causa che al momento apparteneva più a suo padre, che a lui.

Una causa in cui indubbiamente credeva, ma forse non fino in fondo.

O semplicemente non ci credeva abbastanza.

Tutto ciò avrebbe avuto comunque poca importanza, dato che l'iniziazione incombeva sul suo destino fin dal giorno in cui era nato.

E con tutta probabilità, le cose sarebbero veramente andate così.

Avrebbe seguito Lord Voldemort, e avrebbe obbedito ad ogni suo ordine.

Come un suddito fedele. Come suo padre.

A combattere il Bambino Sopravvissuto, che forse un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato a duellare con l'oscuro mago colpevole della cicatrice che portava sulla fronte.

E chissà, allora, chi avrebbe vinto.

Uno scontro che avrebbe deciso anche della sua vita.

Un futuro da glorioso e potente Mangiamorte o una lurida cella ad Azkaban.

Forse sarebbero potute succedere tutte quelle cose, e molte, molte altre.

Certo fu che quel giorno, Draco Malfoy non lo mosse, quel passo. E nemmeno il successivo.

Perché, dopo essersi assicurato che non vi fosse anima viva nei paraggi, fece dietrofront, intrufolandosi furtivamente nell'ampio stanzone adibito a infermeria.

Le piastrelle bianche rilucevano sotto gli ultimi raggi del sole, colorandosi di sfumature rossastre. Ai lati della stanza, due file di letti in ottone smaltato.

Individuò distrattamente la sagoma di Colin Canon disteso sul letto lì accanto, le coperte a righe blu tirate fin sotto al mento, immobile come solo una statua di marmo avrebbe saputo essere.

Avanzò lentamente verso l'ultimo letto, in fondo a sinistra, dove Hermione Jane Granger giaceva ad occhi aperti, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto e un'espressione di statico stupore dipinta sul volto.

Iridi d'oro spento, e una mano protesa ad afferrare l'aria.

L'odore di pozioni medicamentose e preparati curativi aleggiavano nella stanza, riportando inevitabilmente alla mente le immagini di quel luogo asettico che era il San Mungo.

Si sedette sul letto accanto a quello occupato dalla Grifondoro, osservandola attentamente mentre incurvava le labbra in un ghigno compiaciuto.

Quella visione era una goduria per gli occhi.

Ah, quanto aveva aspettato quel momento…

"Ti stai divertendo, Mezzosangue?" – esordì, l'ironia che gli vibrava nella voce.

Il silenzio fu ovviamente tutto ciò che ebbe in risposta.

E Draco Malfoy non avrebbe voluto nient'altro.

Quella era pura musica, per le sue orecchie.

Una sinfonia di violoncelli muti, che lo rendeva particolarmente di buonumore.

"Io parecchio" – continuò, estraendo una sigaretta dalla tasca interna della divisa verde-argento.

Si portò il filtro alle labbra, chinandosi poi ad incontrare la candela che galleggiava sul comodino lì a fianco.

Un lampo divertito gli attraversò improvvisamente gli occhi chiari, mentre si accostava lentamente al volto della giovane strega.

"Ops, che sbadato…posso?" – tubò mellifluo, soffiandole una boccata di fumo opalino sulla faccia.

Vide gli occhi di lei inumidirsi all'istante per reazione, una lacrima tremarle sulle ciglia scure per poi rotolare giù, lungo la guancia pallida.

"Lo prendo per un si"

Era troppo, troppo divertente. Uno spasso.

Sarebbe rimasto lì per ore e ore.

Purtroppo, il timore che la Chips lo scoprisse da un momento all'altro era del tutto sensato.

"Però… non ti facevo così loquace, Mezzosangue"- la derise nuovamente, lisciandosi con le dita pallide la casacca della divisa spiegazzata – "E' un vero peccato che io debba andare proprio ora che la chiacchierata si faceva interessante…"

Si alzò senza fretta, graziandola dell'ennesimo sguardo beffardo.

Un particolare fino a quel momento sfuggitogli catturò l'attenzione delle sue iridi argentee. La Grifondoro teneva un biglietto accartocciato nella mano destra.

Sfiorò quelle dita ferme con le proprie, appropriandosi del piccolo lembo cartaceo.

Non si prese nemmeno la briga di leggere quale preziosissimo appunto di chissà che importantissima lezione la Mezzosangue vi avesse annotato sopra.

"Direi che questo è diventato inutile…" – affermò, avvicinando il foglietto incriminato alla candela accesa, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre la fiamma rossastra lambiva vorace il pezzo di carta , lasciando nient'altro che una scia di cenere al suo passaggio.

Il suono dei passi corti e agitati della Chips giunse alle sue orecchie da lontano. Se le esperienze dei due anni passati non lo ingannavano, stava scendendo frettolosamente le scale.

Doveva andarsene. E alla svelta.

Voltò le spalle alla giovane che giaceva statica sotto le lenzuola immacolate.

Giunto sulla soglia, si permise di guardarla un'ultima volta.

"Lo so, Granger…so che ti mancherò. Io manco a tutti!" – Ogni sua singola corda vocale vibrava di presunzione – "Ma non c'è bisogno di fare quella faccia…di pietra!" – rise cattivo.

Indugiò sulla porta qualche secondo, più per gustarsi la battuta ad effetto che per attendere una risposta che sapeva benissimo non sarebbe mai arrivata.

"Su con la vita… potevi anche finire peggio!" – frecciò velenoso, mentre la sua sottile figura si accingeva a scivolare indiscreta fuori dalla stanza – "Che so, distesa in una cassa da morto, ad esempio…"

Incrociò Madama Chips lungo il corridoio. La responsabile dell'infermeria gli rivolse un'occhiata sospettosa a cui Draco rispose con la più totale indifferenza.

Quella era esattamente ciò che si poteva definire una giornata dannatamente bella, pensò allegro il biondino, incamminandosi tranquillo verso i sotterranei.

Pensiero che gli tornò più volte alla mente durante la cena, mentre scrutava soddisfatto le facce mogie dei Grifoni, in particolare quelle di San Potter e della Donnola.

Nessun senso di colpa. No.

Neanche il più piccolo.

Perché quella ridicola parola non compariva sul regale vocabolario di Draco Lucius Malfoy.

L'immagine della Mezzosangue stesa immobile sul letto parve allietare al Principe di Serpeverde anche la giornata successiva.

Cosa non da poco, considerato che l'abituale allentamento di Quidditch si stava svolgendo sotto una pioggia torrenziale.

La divisa verde-argento completamente fradicia, Draco Malfoy frecciò veloce verso l'alto tallonando il boccino, mentre le fredde lacrime del cielo gli sferzavano il volto.

Qualche decina di metri sotto di lui, Flit e Warrington si esercitavano lanciandosi bolidi feroci. Nient'altro che due puntini in movimento.

I capelli biondi che gli ricadevano in ciocche scomposte sull'algida fronte, Draco tornò a interrogarsi sulla questione che in quegli ultimi giorni sembrava aver monopolizzato ogni conversazione nata tra le mura di Hogwarts.

La Camera dei Segreti.

Quasi una leggenda. Molti, addirittura, non ne avevano mai sentito parlare prima di quel momento.

Ma la scritta rinvenuta sul muro parlava era tutt'altro che leggendaria, e decisamente chiara. Qualcuno l'aveva aperta.

Parole macabre, tracciate col sangue.

Quanto accaduto da quel preciso momento lasciava pensare che non si era trattato di uno stupido scherzo.

La gatta di Gazza era stata la prima vittima. Seguita a ruota da quell'imbecille di Canon e dalla Mezzosangue.

Pietrificati.

Rigide statue granitiche, che avevano gettato il panico tra gli studenti.

Soprattutto dopo l'ultima. La Grifondoro fiera e intraprendente che a detta di molti si piegava ma mai si sarebbe spezzata.

Hermione Granger.

Una vera e propria spina nel fianco.

"_Draco, attento!"_

Ripensò alle sue iridi screziate d'oro, così innaturalmente statiche, fisse su un soffitto bianco.

"_Spostati di lì, Malfoy!"_

La saccente so-tutto-io, muta come un pesce. A differenza sua.

E ne avrebbe approfittato. Oh, se ne avrebbe approfittato.

Una rivalsa per tutte le volte in cui, sprezzante, aveva osato ribattere alle sue frecciatine.

"_Maledizione, Draco! Che diavolo stai aspettando? Vuoi che ti arrivi in faccia?"_

L'ennesimo grido s'impadronì finalmente della sua attenzione.

Un piccolo ritardo, giusto qualche manciata di secondi, che avrebbe però pagato a caro prezzo.

Fece appena in tempo ad abbassare lo sguardo plumbeo, il suo campo visivo occupato da un bolide impazzito era ormai troppo, troppo vicino.

Dopodiché, vide tutto nero.

Il risveglio fu lento e doloroso.

Era certo che il cranio gli si fosse diviso in più parti.

Un martellare atroce gli attanagliava la tempia, il sangue che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

Dannata Mezzosangue. Era tutta colpa sua.

Sollevò a fatica lo sguardo d'ardesia liquida, reso vivido dalla sofferenza.

Imponenti vetrate dalle finiture antiche si ergevano al di sotto delle volte a ogiva.

Odore di etere magico, di medicinali.

L'infermeria.

Di nuovo.

Stavolta nelle vesti di paziente.

Quella piaga della Chips stava trafficando nella credenza tra ampolle e provette varie, dandogli le spalle.

Nel letto davanti al suo, una ragazza dai lunghi boccoli color cioccolato se ne stava tutta zitta, gli occhi spalancati e la cassa toracica irrimediabilmente ferma.

Nessun alito di vita lasciava quelle labbra appena socchiuse.

Una bocca ben disegnata, bisognava ammetterlo, di un delizioso color corallo.

La botta alla testa doveva essere stata più forte del previsto, si corresse immediatamente il biondo, inorridito dal pensiero appena formulato nei confronti di quella che tutto sommato era la colpevole del suo stato attuale.

Un battito di ciglia, e si ritrovò la vecchia brontolona attaccata al letto.

"Signor Malfoy, apra la bocca" – ordinò spiccia.

Draco l'accontentò, deciso a rimetterla al suo posto con una bella critica farcita di veleno. Schiuse le labbra sottili, ma prima ancora di poter dare voce alla sua insofferenza, il metallo di un cucchiaio tintinnò contro le sue arcate dentarie.

L'attimo seguente uno sgradevole sapore amarognolo andava ad infestargli il palato.

"Merlino, cos'è questo schifo?" – borbottò disgustato, portando la lingua più e più volte contro il palato, nel vano tentativo di rientrare in possesso delle sue papille gustative.

"Su, non faccia tanto il difficile" – ebbe il coraggio di commentare quella – "La prossima volta stia più attento, piuttosto. Ha un braccio rotto, una collezione di graffi e abrasioni sulla spalle destra e un bernoccolo in testa che farebbe invidia ad un unicorno"

Il malato in questione fulminò quell'antipatico volto solcato da rughe sottili con un'occhiata tagliente – "Non mi dica, potrei _morire _dal ridere…" – soffiò sarcastico, tornando a sprofondare sotto le coperte.

Passò un'ora. Poi un'altra.

La Chips era nuovamente sparita, e quel silenzio sepolcrale cominciava ad innervosirlo.

Ma quanto ci mettevano Tiger e Goyle a venirlo a trovare? E Pansy? E tutti gli altri?

"E' tutta colpa tua, Granger!" – berciò seccato per la decima volta.

E per la decima volta lei lo ricambiò con una muta risposta.

"Ti credi furba, vero? Scommetto che l'hai fatto apposta!" – attaccò delirante, troppo furente per accorgersi della totale insensatezza di quelle osservazioni.

"Siccome ero contento di vederti distesa in quel letto, hai ben pensato di farci finire pure me, in questo posto del cavolo!"

Una mosca ronzò fastidiosamente vicino al suo orecchio. Sollevò una mano per scacciarla, lasciandola ricadere immediatamente mentre digrignava i denti per la fitta di dolore che gli aveva attanagliato il braccio martoriato.

Dannazione!

Lui, il Principe di Serpeverde, perfetto ed elegante per natura…ridotto ad uno straccio. Stanco, affamato e persino incapace di liberarsi di uno stupido insetto!

E _lei_, che se ne stava zitta. Chiusa nel suo imperterrito mutismo.

Cominciava a non tollerare più l'assurdità di quella situazione.

L'aveva sempre trovata insopportabile, soprattutto quando gli rinfacciava di essere uno stronzo viziato e arrogante, o peggio ancora un figlio di papà, che si era comprato l'ammissione nella squadra.

Cosa per altro non vera.

Ma di quello che pensavano gli altri, se ne sbatteva ampiamente i coglioni.

Hogwarts era piena zeppa di ottusi e nullità.

Ciò che proprio non riusciva a mandare giù, in quel momento, riguardava però esclusivamente lei.

Le dava sui nervi, ora più che mai.

Perché non c'era gusto ad insultarla, senza vedere quegli occhi dorati incupirsi feriti.

No, non era affatto divertente.

Magari per cinque minuti, d'accordo. La sera prima si era tolto qualche sassolino dalla scarpa.

Ma a lungo andare diventava di una noia indicibile.

"Stai aspettando Potty e Lenticchia? Spiacente, temo rimarrai a bocca asciutta" – se ne uscì, ricordandosi che il campo da Quidditch era stato prenotato dai Grifoni per l'intero pomeriggio.

No, non sarebbero venuti. E infondo era un bene, perché non avrebbe sopportato di vedere la faccia dello Sfregiato e quella dell'altro idiota stravolte dalle risate per ciò che gli era capitato.

Una caduta stupida e del tutto evitabile. Una pessima figura per il cercatore della squadra Serpeverde.

"Scommetto che hanno passato la mattina a tenerti la mano, che scena vomitevole…" – commentò, chiedendosi intanto che fine avessero fatto i suoi compagni.

Il pomeriggio fu un susseguirsi di toccate e fughe della Chips, di frecciatine acide che scivolavano fuori dalle labbra del biondo e immancabilmente si dissolvevano come fumo impalpabile l'attimo dopo.

Conversazioni univoche, che morivano inevitabilmente sul nascere.

Il momento peggiore attese ben oltre il calar del sole, prima di venire a bussare alla porta di Draco Lucius Malfoy. Un livore e una rabbia che s'intrecciarono ai rintocchi bassi dell'orologio incastonato sulla torre più alta del castello, accompagnandoli fedelmente fino alla dodicesima battuta.

Mezzanotte.

Si trovava in infermeria da più di quindici ore e nessuno dei suoi amici era ancora venuto a trovarlo.

Amici.

Forse dopotutto non lo erano davvero.

Posò lo sguardo assonnato sul volto della Grifondoro, credendo di scorgere un fugace sorriso derisorio su quelle labbra spesso troppo taglienti.

Solo un'impressione, sicuramente.

Uno scherzo che la sua vista affaticata e il tremolante riverbero delle candele gli stavano giocando.

Eppure quell'idea fu sufficiente a farlo scoppiare.

"Che diavolo hai da ridere? Eh?"

Hermione Granger continuava a scrutare silenziosa il soffitto.

"Rispondimi, dannazione!"

Digrignò i denti, lottando tenacemente contro il dolore, mentre scostava bruscamente le coperte e si alzava incerto in piedi.

Dovette appigliarsi alla spondina del letto per sorreggersi, le gambe intente ad eseguire i primi passi barcollanti.

Fu con estrema fatica che raggiunse il letto della giovane strega.

La osservò a lungo, la rabbia e la delusione che troppe volte aveva tentato di reprimere negli ultimi anni minacciavano di traboccare, esondando dal suo cuore di ghiaccio come un fiume in piena.

"Ridi di me, Mezzosangue?" – sibilò, scostandosi una ciocca albina che gli spioveva sull'occhio sinistro – "E per cosa, poi? Perché nessuno viene a farmi visita? Perché non ho veri amici?"

Perso in quel monologo, e conscio che ogni parola da lui proferita non avrebbe mai raggiunto le orecchie della strega dinnanzi a lui, si lasciò andare a uno sfogo liberatorio.

"Io non ne ho bisogno, hai capito?" – quasi le urlò in faccia – "Non ho bisogno di nessuno!"

Un rumore proveniente dalla stanza annessa gli fece capire che il suo tono di voce aveva disturbato il sonno della vecchia megera. Attese immobile, finché un duraturo silenzio non gli confermò che la Chips era tornata a dormire.

"Puoi tenerti stretti Lenticchia e San Potter. E vantartene pure, a me non me ne frega un cazzo!" – riprese, a bassa voce – "Siete odiosi. Lo è tutta questa maledetta scuola! Voi stupidi Grifondoro per primi. Sempre lì ad accogliere come chiocce affettuose qualunque povero pulcino abbandonato…beh, sai che ti dico? Io amo la solitudine! L'adoro!"

Notti passate a scrutare il cielo nero fuori dalla finestra, mentre la mente si tormentava con questi pensieri parvero trovare finalmente la propria voce -"A cosa servono, poi, gli amici? Sono solo seccature, nient'altro. Ti si attaccano addosso, come delle grosse zecche…chi per i tuoi soldi, chi per il nome che porti. Non ha alcuna importanza, quale che sia il motivo. Il risultato è sempre lo stesso…"

Era vero. Erano tutti così.

Pansy, la Greengrass…Tiger, Goyle…

Tutti quanti.

"E ti scrutano, ti osservano. Controllano ogni tua più piccola mossa, ogni tuo singolo passo. Perché è scontato che terrai alto l'onore della tua famiglia. E' praticamente certo che odierai Silente, e passerai la giornata a sfotterlo in Sala Comune. Questo è quanto tutti si aspettano dal sottoscritto, e l'ipotesi che magari le cose non stiano effettivamente così non è mai balenata in testa a nessuno. Perché a nessuno gliene frega un cazzo di quello che pensa Draco Malfoy, di quello che veramente vuole…"

Un sospiro intriso di amarezza gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre il furore lasciava posto a un vuoto senso di spossatezza – "Nessuno si è mai sprecato a chiedermelo, ecco la verità. Mai…"

"Signor Malfoy, le do cinque secondi per spiegarmi cosa ci fa in piedi! E spero per lei che si tratti di una motivazione valida!" - Draco sobbalzò all'irruzione improvvisa di Madama Chips, chiudendo gli occhi e imprecando mentalmente in tutte le lingue che conosceva.

"Avevo bisogno di sgranchirmi le gambe" – s'inventò al momento, alzando lo sguardo sulla donna, un brillio deciso che la sfidava a contraddirlo – "Quell'intruglio che mi ha propinato prima mi ha fatto venire il formicolio ai piedi"

"Fili a letto, Signor Malfoy, prima che io le faccia venire un altro formicolio, stavolta a quella zucca bionda che si ritrova…"

Il Serpeverde borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile per tutta risposta, trascinandosi stancamente verso il proprio letto.

"Merlino, che muso lungo!" – commentò distrattamente l'anziana strega, riponendo un pesante flacone sulla mensola - "Devo dedurre che non sarà stato un'ottima compagnia, per la signorina Granger…"

Draco la fissò stranito – "Compagnia…certo, come no…peccato che quella non sentirebbe nemmeno il verso stridulo di una Mandragola in pieno travaso a dieci centimetri dal suo orecchio" – soffiò annoiato, sgusciando tra le lenzuola di cotone grezzo.

"Oh, non credo proprio" – asserì convinta l'infermiera, intenta ad applicare alcune etichette scribacchiate sui suoi preparati medicamentosi – "La signorina Granger ci sente benissimo…"

Draco Malfoy spalancò gli occhi allibito – "Come sarebbe a dire che ci sente?" – esplose, mentre il timore che il suo monologo avesse avuto una spettatrice andava a ghiacciargli il sangue nelle vene – "Ma l'ha vista? E' più immobile lei delle statue che ci sono ai lati del portone d'ingresso!"

"Ho detto che ci sente, non che può muoversi" – precisò seccata la Chips – "Sono due cose nettamente diverse. Da ormai tre giorni le sto dando estratto di Mandragola, entro domani sarà come nuova"

Il martellare furioso del cuore nel suo petto parve sovrastare le sue stesse parole – "M-ma…Non è possibile! V-voglio dire…no, assolutamente no…n-non può essere!"

Deglutì nervosamente più e più volte, la gola arsa dal tremendo dubbio che quell'incubo rispecchiasse la cruda realtà.

"Direi proprio di si, invece. Il signor Canon è tornato al suo dormitorio in perfetta forma, proprio stamattina" – lo informò, senza sapere quale effetto devastante avessero sul biondo quelle rivelazioni inaspettate– "Il fatto è che le capacità motorie e il battito cardiaco sono le ultime a tornare in funzione. La medicina agisce ripristinando inizialmente l'udito, l'olfatto e la capacità di percepire stimoli quali dolore, caldo o freddo" – concluse la strega, agguantando una manciata di provette e dirigendosi verso la porta – "Bene, metto a bollire queste soluzioni, dopodiché torno a dormire. Qui mi sembra sia tutto sotto controllo…a patto che lei resti sdraiato, Signor Malfoy, o sarò costretta a prolungare la sua permanenza in infermeria"

Troppo scosso da quanto appena appreso, Draco non rispose nemmeno, registrando vagamente il suono della porta che veniva richiusa.

Tutto quello non poteva essere reale. No.

Un incubo.

Si trattava di un fottutissimo incubo venuto a tormentare il suo sonno notturno.

Non sollevò lo sguardo sulla ragazza, timoroso di vedere un lampo fugace attraversare quelle iridi ambrate.

Solo un incubo, tornò a ripetersi mentre si accucciava inquieto sotto le coperte, calcando la faccia contro il guanciale e serrando con forza gli occhi.

Lui detestava la Mezzosangue e lei non aveva sentito proprio nulla.

Decisamente.

Sarebbero andati avanti a scambiarsi insulti su insulti di lì all'eternità.

Come se niente fosse.

Perché di sicuro niente era successo.

Solo un incubo.

Rimase in ascolto del proprio cuore, un martellare accelerato che solo dopo un paio d'ore tornò alla normalità, accompagnandolo col suo ritmo cadenzato tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Il maltempo imperversò su Hogwarts per un'intera settimana. Quando, l'ottavo giorno, un pallido sole distese i suoi raggi incerti sulle alture del castello, anche una faccenda pericolosamente seria come la Camera dei Segreti sembrò illuminarsi di una nota speranzosa.

Tre Grifondoro percorrevano velocemente il corridoio che portava all'aula di Trasfigurazione, la ragazza in mezzo che si lamentava per il ritardo cronico dei suoi due migliori amici.

"Guarda, guarda…chi si vede…il Trio dei Miracoli" – li apostrofò una voce strascicante, mentre un biondino dalla casacca verde-argento sbucava inaspettatamente da un angolo in penombra.

"Non ora, Malferret, siamo di fretta" – tagliò corto Harry Potter, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Ron scoccò un'occhiata sprezzante al Serpeverde, prima di affiancare l'amico che aveva accelerato il passo.

Il rumore di un pesante tomo che cozzava contro il pavimento, attirò l'attenzione dei presenti.

I due grifoni si voltarono, osservando perplessi la giovane strega che, ferma a pochi metri da loro, aveva abbassato lo sguardo sul libro sfuggitole di mano. Alcuni fogli racchiusi poco prima tra quelle pagine fittamente scritte erano sparpagliati tutt'intorno.

"Su, Herm, muoviti" – la richiamò il rosso, facendole segno con le mani di raccoglierlo alla svelta – "O quella megera ci metterà tutti in punizione!"

"Voi andate avanti e spiegatele cos'è successo. Io arrivo subito" – replicò Hermione, chinandosi sulle ginocchia e cominciando a recuperare ad uno ad uno i suoi preziosissimi appunti.

Ron e Harry si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi con un'alzata di spalle si voltarono e ripresero a camminare, scomparendo dietro l'angolo.

"Succede, quando si ha nelle vene sangue annacquato come il tuo…" – frecciò acido il Serpeverde, rimasto in disparte fino a quel momento.

"Divertente, Malfoy" – ribatté tranquilla la ragazza.-"Piuttosto, perché invece di blaterare non mi dai una mano?"

"Hai voglia di scherzare, spero"- insorse altezzoso, sfoderando il suo solito ghigno - "Richiama quei due idioti, se proprio non sai mettere un piede davanti all'altro…"

"L'ho chiesto a te, non a loro" – fu la sorprendente risposta della Grifondoro, sul cui volto due iridi ambrate rilucevano caparbie.

"Granger, hai per caso preso un colpo in testa?" – soffiò sarcastico Draco, non riuscendo tuttavia a nascondere appieno un moto di sorpresa – "Non credo proprio che tu voglia veramente il mio aiuto, Mezzosangue…"

"Può darsi…" – replicò lei con calma – "E tu? Tu cos'è che vuoi veramente, Draco Malfoy?"

La bocca spalancata e gli occhi grigi completamente sbarrati, il biondo non riuscì ad emettere alcun suono.

Rimase a fissarla, ammutolito.

Sconcertato, allibito…

_Pietrificato._

E nel silenzio che saturava l'aria, frapponendosi ad un inaspettato e curioso gioco di sguardi, una sottile speranza mise radici nell'arido cuore del Principe di Serpeverde.

Piccola, impalpabile.

Ma che un giorno, forse, sarebbe germogliata.

"Draco, smettila! Starei cercando di studiare, qualora non l'avessi notato. Mancano meno di due settimane ai M.A.G.O." – sbuffò la graziosa strega dai magnetici occhi dorati, sottraendo spazientita un morbido boccolo dalla presa carezzevole del suo ragazzo.

"Non sto facendo niente" – si difese il biondo, riappropriandosi della ciocca serica e profumata.

"Certo, come no" – ribatté lei, fulminandolo con un'occhiata – "Merlino, quando fai così sei proprio antipatico!"

Nonostante lo sguardo volutamente severo, un piccolo sorriso traditore le incurvò la bocca.

"Antipatico? Una volta, forse" – concesse il biondo, divertito.

"Oh, quello senza dubbio. Eri il _Principe_, degli antipatici. Chissà, alla lunga forse saresti davvero arrivato a farmi perdere la pazienza. E a quel punto un bel pugno sul naso non te l'avrebbe levato nessuno…"

"Un pugno? Da te? Mezzosangue, non dire sciocchezze…" – le sussurrò roco su una guancia, prima di scendere a catturarle le labbra in un bacio.


End file.
